


Croon

by Wolf_of_Lilacs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_Lilacs/pseuds/Wolf_of_Lilacs
Summary: The whisper draws him down.
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Croon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



Ron stalks off to bed early. He thinks he’s too furious to sleep, but—

_Sleep, Ron._

The whisper draws him into the same dream he’s had for days. The one with the boy who strokes his hair and croons sweet, terrifying promises to him.

“Well met,” the boy purrs tonight, embracing him from behind.

“Wh—What is that?” Shadows writhe at the edge of his vision.

“You have nothing to fear.” The boy kisses the back of his neck, and Ron can feel teeth. “You are mine.”

He bites him, and Ron wonders if the encroaching shadows would be safer.


End file.
